Alien, el octavo pasajero
thumb|243px Alien, el octavo pasajero (simplemente Alien en su versión original) es una película estadounidense de ciencia ficción y terror de 1979 dirigida por Ridley Scott y protagonizada por Sigourney Weaver, Tom Skerritt, Veronica Cartwright, Harry Dean Stanton, John Hurt, Ian Holm y Yaphet Kotto. El título de la película hace referencia a su principal antagonista: una agresiva criatura alienígena que acecha y busca asesinar a la tripulación de una nave espacial. En un inicio se pensó que la película sería un fracaso de taquilla y el público la tomaría como «otra cinta de suspenso de bajo presupuesto». Además, su título original era cuyo título sería Star Beast («''Bestia estelar''»). A pesar de ello, Scott persuadió al equipo de producción para que el presupuesto aumentara, al asegurar que la trama tendría un tono más serio. El nombre definitivo lo eligió el guionista Dan O'Bannon, al optar por uno más simple y pegadizo que el anterior. La banda sonora corrió a cargo de Jerry Goldsmith; su trabajo en un inicio no le agradó a varios de los productores de 20th Century Fox, pero estos preferían su experiencia en contraste a la de otros músicos profesionales, en tanto que a Goldsmith no le gustaba la forma en la que el director tomaba las decisiones sobre sus melodías. Tras su estreno, obtuvo críticas positivas de manera general (los efectos visuales y la música son dos aspectos que recibieron elogios, por lo que se la ha considerado como una de las mejores películas de ciencia ficción de todos los tiempos), así como un considerable éxito en recaudaciones. Se la premió con un galardón Óscar en la categoría de «Mejores efectos visuales», tres premios Saturn, uno a la «Mejor película de ciencia ficción», otro a la «Mejor dirección» para Scott y uno más para la «Mejor actriz de reparto» para Cartwright, entre otras nominaciones. También se la incluyó en el Registro Nacional de Cine de la Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos en 2002, para su preservación histórica al considerársele una película «cultural, histórica y estéticamente significativa», mientras que, en 2008, el American Film Institute la eligió como la séptima mejor película en el género de la ciencia ficción, y la revista británica Empire la consideró como la tercera mejor película de todos los tiempos. El éxito de Alien generó una franquicia de novelas, cómics, videojuegos y juguetes, así como tres secuelas (Aliens, Alien 3 y Alien Resurrection), dos ''crossovers (Alien vs. Predator y Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem) y una cinta relacionada con la trama original (Prometheus). También lanzó la carrera de su protagonista Weaver al estrellato. Sirvió de inspiración también para muchas otras obras ficticias e incluso ha generado debates entre académicos sobre el argumento. La serie de videojuegos Metroid y el título Chrono Trigger contienen fuertes referencias a la película, así como otras series de televisión, cómics, libros, disfraces y demás mercancía. Varios estudiosos han encontrado ciertos aspectos filosóficos y psicológicos dentro de la atmósfera que presenta la cinta, uno de los cuales radica en el trato humano respecto a otros seres vivientes ajenos a su entorno natural, como lo son los androides y los alienígenas. Otro de los puntos que la crítica ha referido es el conscerniente al contenido sexual de la trama; de acuerdo a los escritores, esta ilusión provocativa que se muestra en diversas escenas fue algo «hecho a propósito porque queríamos irritar al público». Argumento Un grupo de tripulantes viaja a una zona desconocida del espacio en donde ellos desconoce la amenaza que llega a desatarse ,una rara criatura cae en la carade uno de ellos,que gracias a eso se libera otra dentro del pecho de el,ellos se prepara para sobrevivir de la criatura aliegena que anda suelta en la nave. Reparto Las audiciones del reparto de Alien se realizaron en Nueva York y Londres. Con solo siete personajes humanos en la historia, Scott se esforzó en encontrar actores físicamente fuertes, enfocándose en el estilo visual de la película. Contrató a la directora de reparto Mary Selway, con quien había trabajado en The Duellists, para que escogiera al reparto en Reino Unido, mientras Mary Goldberg lo hacía en Estados Unidos. Durante el desarrollo del argumento, O'Bannon se centró en diseñar primero a la criatura, y dejó a los humanos para después. Shusett y él lo habían redactado de tal manera que todos lo papeles fueran interpretados por hombres pero a la vez quisieron dejar constancia de que «la tripulación fuese unisex y todos sus roles resultaran intercambiables entre hombres y mujeres». Esto dejó a Scott, Selway y Goldberg con la libertad de interpretar a los personajes como quisieran, y así integraran el reparto acorde a ello. Querían que la tripulación de la Nostromo estuviese compuesta de astronautas que colaboraran en un ambiente realista, un concepto denominado como «camioneros espaciales». Scott declaró que dicha idea estuvo parcialmente inspirada en Star Wars, dado que se desvió del futuro utópico que usualmente era representado en las películas de ciencia ficción de la época. Para ayudar a los actores a prepararse para sus papeles, Scott escribió páginas de trasfondo para cada personaje, donde explicó sus historias. Filmó algunos de los ensayos para capturar la espontaneidad, improvisación y tensiones entre los miembros del reparto, especialmente entre los menos experimentados, como Weaver, lo que se transmitía de forma convincente en la película, como la tensión experimentada con sus respectivos personajes.El crítico de cine Roger Ebert señaló que los actores de Alien eran mayores de edad en relación a la juventud imperante en el reparto de los thrillers de ese momento, algo que opinó que había contribuido a que los personajes fuesen más convincentes para la audiencia: Ninguno de ellos es particularmente joven. Tom Skerritt, el capitán, tenía 46; Hurt tenía 39 pero parecía mayor; Holm tenía 48; Stanton 53, Yaphet Kotto 42; y sólo Cartwright y Weaver, con 29 y 30 años, se hallaban en la edad promedio de los personajes de películas de suspense. Algunas películas de acción recientes tienen improbablemente jóvenes actores como protagonistas o secundarios, pero por mostrar los mayores, Alien logra una cierta textura sin llamar la atención: estos no son aventureros, son trabajadores, contratados por una compañía para llevar veinte millones de toneladas de mineral a la Tierra. David McIntee, autor de Beautiful Monsters: The Unofficial and Unauthorised Guide to the Alien and Predator Films, elogió las actuaciones y la caracterización de Alien. Señaló que parte de la eficacia de la película al momento de aterrar a los espectadores «viene del hecho de que todos pueden identificarse con los personajes... Todos a bordo de la Nostromo son normales, cotidianos, igual que el resto de nosotros. Sólo viven y trabajan en el futuro». Personajes principales * Bolaji Badejo como Alien: el principal antagonista de la película. Un integrante del equipo de producción descubrió a Badejo, un nigeriano que en ese entonces estudiaba diseño, en un bar. Después de su encuentro, lo puso en contacto con el cineasta responsable del filme. Scott creía que Badejo, de más de dos metros de altura y de apariencia física delgada, podría hacer parecer a la criatura como si sus brazos y piernas fueran demasiado largos para ser reales, lo cual crearía la ilusión de que no era posible que un humano fuese quien la interpretaba. Los especialistas Eddie Powell y Roy Scammell también interpretaron a Alien en algunas escenas.McIntee, 30–31. * Sigourney Weaver como Ripley: la suboficial de la Nostromo y protagonista de la película. La decisión de dar el personaje principal a una mujer provino de Giler y Hill, que sentían que eso podría ayudar a Alien a destacar en un género como el de la ciencia ficción, dominado por personajes masculinos. Weaver, que tenía experiencia en Broadway, pero era relativamente desconocida en el cine, impresionó a Scott, Giler y Hill con su audición. Se convirtió en la última actriz en ser llamada al reparto, y realizó sus pruebas de cámara en los estudios, mientras construían los sets. El rol de Ripley fue el primer papel principal de Weaver, y le hizo ganar nominaciones al Saturn a la «Mejor Actriz» y un BAFTA como el «Principiante más prometedor al papel protagonista en el cine». * Veronica Cartwright como Lambert: la asistente general de la Nostromo. Cartwright tenía experiencia con las películas de terror y ciencia ficción, después de haber actuado en Los Pájaros (1963) e Invasion of the Body Snatchers (1978).Mcintee, 17. Originalmente tenía el papel de Ripley, y no fue informada del cambio de rol hasta que llegó a Londres por cuestiones de vestuario.McIntee, 29–30. A Cartwrihgt le disgustó que su personaje fuera emocionalmente débil,McIntee, 30. pero aceptó el papel: «Me convencieron de que yo representaba los miedos de la audiencia; yo era un reflejo de cómo se sentía el público». Cartwright ganó un Saturn a la «Mejor actriz de reparto» por su actuación. * Ian Holm como Ash: el oficial científico de la nave, que revela ser un androide con órdenes de llevar la Nostromo a la Tierra con la criatura viva. Holm, un actor veterano que había participado en veinte películas, fue el miembro del reparto con mayor experiencia en actuación. * John Hurt como Kane: el oficial al mando, que se convierte en una presa para el monstruo. Hurt era la primera elección de Scott para el personaje, pero no estaba disponible ya que trabajaba en Sudáfrica, así que Jon Finch rodó en su lugar. Sin embargo, Finch se enfermó el primer día y le diagnosticaron diabetes severa y bronquitis. Debido a esto, Hurt llegó a Londres para sustituirlo. Su actuación le valió una nominación para el premio BAFTA al «Mejor actor de reparto». * Yaphet Kotto como Parker: el ingeniero en jefe. Kotto, un afroamericano, fue elegido para dar diversidad étnica y una sensación de internacionalidad a la tripulación de la Nostromo. Se le envió una copia del guion poco después de haber participado en la película Vive y deja morir (1973). No obstante, tuvo que pasar un tiempo para que, junto con su agente, negociara la posibilidad de participar en el filme. * Tom Skerritt como Dallas: el capitán de la Nostromo. Skerritt había sido llamado en fases tempranas del rodaje, pero rechazó el rol debido al bajo presupuesto, y a la ausencia de un director al frente de la producción. Más tarde, cuando Scott asumió la dirección y el presupuesto se duplicó, Skerritt aceptó el papel de Dallas. * Harry Dean Stanton como Brett: el ingeniero técnico. Las primeras palabras de Stanton a Scott fueron «no me gustan las escenas de ciencia ficción o las películas de monstruos». A Scott le divirtió aquello y convenció a Stanton de actuar en el rol de Brett, después de asegurarle que Alien era realmente un thriller más bien parecido a la película Diez negritos (1974). Efectos especiales y diseño de criaturas Naves espaciales y planetas [[Archivo:Night-refinery.jpg|thumb|280px|La nave Nostromo se construyó con piezas de modelos hechos a escala, al igual que su refinería, la Narcissus. Esto se hizo con el fin de que las tomas proporcionaran la ilusión de que se veía el espacio exterior. En la imagen, una refinería semejante a la que está anclada en la Nostromo.]] La producción de Alien utilizó modelos y miniaturas para recrear las naves espaciales y los planetas que aparecen en la película. Entre estas se encuentran los modelos de la Nostromo, su refinería, la lanzadera de escape Narcissus, el planetoide alienígena y el exterior e interior de la nave abandonada. Brian Johnson (supervisor de efectos especiales) y Martin Bower (supervisor de los modelos) y su respectivo equipo de trabajo, llevaron a cabo su trabajo en los estudios Bray, localizados a 48 kilómetros de los estudios Shepperton, donde ocurrió el rodaje principal de la cinta."Outward Bound: Visual Effects", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien.McIntee, 36 Los diseños de la Nostromo y sus remolques están basados en los guiones gráficos de Scott y los bocetos conceptuales de Cobb. Los bosquejos básicos de los modelos estaban hechos a base de madera y de plástico, y la mayoría de los detalles sutiles de la nave se añadieron a partir de modelos a escala de naves marítimas, tanques y bombarderos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. En total fabricaron tres modelos de la Nostromo: una versión de 30 cm para las tomas medias y de larga duración, una de 1,2 metros para las tomas posteriores de la nave, y una de 3,7 m y 6,4 t consistente en un aparejo para representar el aterrizaje y las secuencias de la superficie del planetoide. Scott insistió en que hicieran diversos cambios a los modelos, incluso mientras rodaban la película, algo que causó conflictos con los equipos de modelado y dirección. La Nostromo era originalmente de color amarillo, y el equipo grabó varias escenas de estos modelos durante seis semanas, antes de que Johnson dejara el equipo para trabajar en Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. El cineasta entonces ordenó que su color cambiase a gris, y el equipo debió volver a filmar las escenas desde cero. Ordenó que incorporaran cada vez más y más piezas al modelo hasta que la versión definitiva, con todo y refinería, requirió finalmente de un armazón de metal de tal forma que podía ser movido con ayuda de una carretilla elevadora. Igualmente destruyó por su cuenta, con un martillo y un cincel, varias partes de la refinería en las que Bower había trabajado por semanas. Una muestra más de su desacuerdo con sus compañeros de trabajo se presentó con el técnico de iluminación Denny Ayling, con quien discutió acerca de la iluminación que debían tener los modelos al ser grabados. Hicieron otro modelo aparte, de aproximadamente unos 12 m de largo, para el envés del Nostromo, que sería por donde despegaría Narcissus, y desde el cual sería lanzado el cadáver de Kane en la escena de su funeral. Bower moldeó con madera el sudario en el que supuestamente va el cadáver de Kane, y este a su vez es expulsado a través de la escotilla de la nave con la ayuda de una pequeña catapulta mientras el equipo filmaba a alta velocidad; durante la edición, se disminuyó la velocidad de la toma.McIntee, 37. El lanzamiento de prueba de la Nostromo es la única escena que grabaron con ayuda de una pantalla verde. Las demás tomas se produjeron simplemente con la ayuda de unas mantas oscuras que tenían estrellas superpuestas con la ayuda de una técnica llamada exposición múltiple. Aunque la tecnología de fotografía con control de movimiento estaba disponible en aquel entonces, el presupuesto del proyecto no era suficiente como para permitir su uso. A manera de solución, utilizaron una cámara capaz de enfocar varios ángulos con el uso de lentes especiales, la cual montaron sobre un sistema de rieles con el que la hacían pasar lentamente frente a los modelos, y que les daba la posibilidad de filmar a una velocidad de 2½ cuadros por segundo, lo cual garantizó la sensación de que estos se movían realmente. El director añadió algunos efectos de humo y viento para hacer más creíble la ilusión. Para la escena en la que Nostromo se desengancha de la refinería, se hizo un brazo mecánico de 9,1 m con piezas de un modelo de vías férreas. El efecto del desprendimiento de la lanzadera lo lograron con la carretilla elevadora, que estaba cubierta con un velo negro, lo cual ocasionaba que el brazo se extendiera desde la refinería. Mediante esta ilusión se dio la sensación de que el brazo era el responsable de empujar a la lanzadera. Las escenas del exterior de la nave, donde se aprecia a través de sus ventanas a los personajes moviéndose en el interior de la nave, se grabaron mediante el uso de modelos más largos que contenían pantallas donde se transmitía material pregrabado, en este caso de los actores involucrados en la toma. Utilizaron otro modelo distinto para el exterior de la nave alienígena. Con collages de fotografías unidas entre sí, recubrieron el interior de la nave y algunas partes externas que aparecerían en las tomas de la superficie del planetoide. Para la escena donde se aprecia la superficie desde el espacio, en el aterrizaje de Nostromo, pintaron una esfera de color blanco y luego mezclaron sustancias químicas y colorantes en transparencias, y los proyectaron en la misma. Durante la película no se menciona el nombre del planetoide, pero en algunos esbozos del guion este recibe el nombre de «Acheron», proveniente del río Aqueronte que, según la mitología griega, es descrito como el «flujo de tragedia», y que surge del río Estigia, el cual a su vez circunda el Infierno en La Divina Comedia, de Dante Alighieri. En Aliens, el regreso, el planetoide es denominado «LV-426». Ambos nombres son usados en el universo expandido de Alien, que incluye cómics y videojuegos. En esta primeriza cinta de la franquicia, se habla también de que el planetoide está ubicado en algún lugar del sistema galáctico Zeta II Reticuli. Huevo y abrazacaras La escena donde Kane inspecciona el huevo se rodó en la etapa de posproducción. Para lograr la secuencia en la que el personaje de Hurt ilumina el huevo con su linterna y observa el movimiento de una criatura en su interior, utilizaron un huevo de fibra de vidrio. A su vez, el movimiento era en realidad hecho por Scott, mientras torcía sus manos dentro del cascarón y usaba unos guantes de plástico. Utilizaron un sistema hidráulico para simular la apertura del huevo, mientras que su interior estaba compuesto del estómago y las tripas de una vaca."The Eighth Passenger: Creature Design", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien Las primeras grabaciones de prueba se hicieron con huevos de gallina; este material se incorporó más tarde a los primeros avances promocionales del filme. Esta fue la razón por la que aparece, en primer cuadro, un huevo de gallina en el póster. Posteriormente, este elemento se convertiría en un ícono de la serie, en vez del huevo alienígena usado realmente para las tomas vistas en la edición final.McIntee, 34. Para representar al «abrazacaras» —del inglés: «''facehugger''»— y su probóscide, hecha a partir de intestinos de oveja, en la escena donde estos salen expulsados del huevo, usaron mangueras de aire a alta presión. Un detalle importante a mencionar es que grabaron la secuencia de manera inversa, es decir que se ocuparon primeramente de los últimos actos de la misma; ya en el proceso de edición, la invirtieron y redujeron su velocidad para prolongar así el efecto mencionado del abrazacaras, con el fin de volverlo más detallado para la audiencia. La primera criatura diseñada por Giger para Alien fue el abrazacaras: sus variantes diferían en cuanto a tamaño y formas, previo a la elección final del ser pequeño con dedos similares a los humanos y una larga cola. O'Bannon, con la ayuda de Cobb, dibujó su propia versión basándose en el concepto de Giger, la cual se convirtió en la versión definitiva. Cobb también ideó que la criatura debía tener un poderoso ácido como sangre, una característica presente en el Alien adulto, que lo volvería prácticamente inmortal ante armas convencionales como pistolas o explosivos, ya que el ácido podría derramarse en la cubierta de la nave y así arriesgaría la vida de todos a bordo. Para la parte en la que el abrazacaras es examinado, Scott utilizó piezas de pescado y mariscos para crear sus vísceras. Quebrantapechos [[Archivo:Alien-1979-screen-3.jpg|thumb|La escena en la que la larva de la criatura sale de forma violenta del pecho de Hurt pasó a ser una de las más notables de Alien. Los actores no sabían cómo se desarrollaría este segmento del filme, por lo que su reacción en las tomas es espontánea y natural. Una de las más impactadas fue Veronica Cartwright. En la imagen, una persona disfrazada para Halloween de forma alusiva a la escena.]] El diseño del «quebrantapechos» —del inglés: «''chestburster''»— estuvo inspirado en la pintura Tres estudios para figuras en la base de una crucifixión (1944), de Francis Bacon. El concepto original de Giger guardaba semejanzas con un pollo desplumado, hasta que se lo rediseñó y el resultado es el que puede apreciarse en la cinta. O'Bannon dijo que sus experiencias con la enfermedad de Crohn habían servido de inspiración para la escena. Para rodar la escena del quebrantapechos, los miembros del reparto sabían de antemano que la criatura iba a ser expulsada violentamente del estómago de Hurt, aparte de que habían visto una marioneta de dicha criatura. Sin embargo, no estaban enterados de que la producción había colocado bombas de alta presión y pequeños explosivos, para hacer que chorreara sangre falsa de forma abrupta. Se grabó una única toma de este segmento, y usaron un torso artificial lleno de sangre y vísceras para representar el del personaje interpretado por Hurt, mientras la cabeza y brazos del actor emergían de abajo de la mesa en la que está el cuerpo falso. El quebrantapechos a su vez era controlado, a través del torso, por un integrante de la producción que lo sostenía con un palo. Cuando el ser alienígena sale del cuerpo, le cayó un chorro de sangre a Cartwright, y esto la horrorizó a tal grado que se puso histérica y se desmayó. Skerritt comentó al respecto: «lo que ves en la película fue la reacción natural ella. Ella no sabía qué demonios era lo que estaba pasando. Toda esta cosa improvisada vino por sí sola». Una vez que el quebrantapechos deja el cadáver de Kane, huye de los tripulantes a toda velocidad por cuenta propia. Este efecto pudo lograrse una vez que hicieron un corte en la mesa, para que el que controlaba la marioneta pasara a través de ahí y le colocara una manguera de aire a la cola del quebrantapechos, de tal forma que la marioneta se moviera velozmente por el set. La sorpresa que les causó a los actores esta escena intensa, para la que no estaban preparados, hizo que se convirtiera en una de las más notables de la película. En las presentaciones de prueba, antes del estreno oficial en cines, el equipo de producción notó que algunos de los asistentes se movían hacia la parte posterior de la sala de cine, con el fin de no estar tan cerca de la pantalla cuando la escena estaba proyectándose. En años posteriores, esta escena ha sido votada con frecuencia como una de las tomas más populares dentro de la historia del cine. En 2007, la revista inglesa ''Empire mencionó que esta escena es una de las más grandes secuencias del cine para mayores de 18 años, como parte de la celebración por su 18° aniversario. Otras escenas consideradas por la publicación incluyeron la decapitación de The Omen (1976) y la transformación del hombre lobo de An American Werewolf in London (1981). El Alien Giger realizó varias ilustraciones conceptuales de la etapa adulta del Alien, antes de poder definir la versión final. Moldeó el cuerpo de la criatura con plastilina, y le añadió elementos como la vértebra de una serpiente y algunos tubos del sistema de enfriamiento que usaban los Rolls-Royce. Carlo Rambaldi, que también había trabajado en la cinta sobre alienígenas Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977), creó la cabeza de manera independiente al resto del cuerpo. Siguió con detalle los conceptos de Giger, aunque hizo algunas modificaciones con el fin de incluir piezas movibles que permitirían animar la mandíbula y la boca interna de la criatura. Para operar la lengua rígida del Alien, que es un conducto que sale de su boca y que a su vez tiene una pequeña boca con sus propios dientes al final de la misma, usaron un sistema de bisagras y cables. La cabeza definitiva tenía alrededor de 900 partes articuladas junto con varios puntos de flexión. También utilizaron una parte de un cráneo humano como la «cara», la cual ocultaron debajo del revestimiento brillante y traslúcido de la cabeza. La mandíbula original que ideó Rambaldi está en exhibición en el Instituto Smithsoniano,McIntee, 35. mientras que, en abril de 2007, vendieron el traje original del Alien en una subasta. Usaron enormes cantidades de K-Y Jelly para darle al xenomorfo un aspecto baboso y pegajoso.McIntee, 31. El actor de voz Percy Edwards, conocido por proveer sonidos de aves en varios documentales británicos que se produjeron durante las décadas de 1960 y 1970, así como el responsable de los sonidos de la ballena en Orca la ballena asesina (1977), grabó los sonidos del Alien.McIntee, 18.McIntee, 38. Bolaji Badejo interpretó físicamente al xenoformo en la mayoría de las escenas. La producción confeccionó un traje de látex acorde a la figura esbelta de Badejo, de 218 cm, para el cual hicieron un modelo de su cuerpo completo, a base de yeso. Scott después mencionó: «es un hombre quien está debajo del traje, pero eso lo haría humano ¿no? criatura toma características de los seres que infecta, en este caso, el de un hombre». Badejo practicó taichí y mimetismo para recrear los movimientos del Alien, y hacerlos de tal manera que parecieran naturales. Para ciertas escenas, como cuando el ser baja del techo para asesinar a Brett, este era representado por los dobles Eddie Powell y Roy Scammell; en dicha toma, Powell fue suspendido con cables y después bajado con la ayuda de una polea. Scott consideró no mostrar el cuerpo completo del xenomorfo durante la cinta, y sólo se observan ciertas partes de él mientras que la mayor parte del mismo está cubierto entre sombras, con tal de mantener a la audiencia en un estado de alerta y expectación. La intención del director era que de esa forma el público proyectara sus miedos para imaginarse al resto de la criatura: «Cada movimiento debía ser lento, pero muy sutil a la vez y después el Alien se movía bruscamente de tal manera que nunca supieras cómo luce en realidad». El Alien ha sido considerado por la crítica como «uno de los monstruos más representativos en la historia del cine» a lo largo de los años, desde que la cinta se estrenó, debido a su aspecto biomecánico y matices sexuales inherentes. El crítico de cine, Ebert, subrayó: «La cinta utiliza un aparato engañoso que logra mantener fresca la originalidad del Alien a lo largo de la película: esta muestra la evolución que sufre la criatura, de tal forma que te impide saber cómo es o qué puede llegar a hacer ... La primera vez que logramos ver bien al alienígena es cuando perfora el pecho del desdichado Kane. Tiene una forma fálica inconfundible, tanto así que el crítico Tim Dirks la compara con una "goteante boca vaginal"». Ash Para la escena en la que se revela que Ash es un androide, cuando es decapitado con un extintor, diseñaron una marioneta del tronco y la parte superior del personaje, la cual era controlada por un titiritero que se encontraba debajo de una mesa. Durante una de las presentaciones de prueba, una de las asistentes de cine cayó desmayada mientras se mostraba la escena."A Nightmare Fulfilled: Reaction to the Film", The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. En la toma siguiente se observa que la cara de Ash revive sobre la mesa donde esta su cuerpo. Este efecto se produjo con el uso de una cabeza animatrónica, esculpida en base al rostro del actor Holm. Sin embargo, el látex de la cabeza se encogió durante el rodaje lo cual provocó que la escena resultara no del todo convincente. Para la parte en la que la cabeza comienza a hablar, Holm tuvo que arrodillarse y asomar su cabeza por encima de la mesa, mientras que los circuitos interiores del robot consistían en una mezcla de leche, caviar, pasta y perlas de vidrio. Estreno y recepción thumb|right|249px La primera presentación de Alien se efectuó en un cine de San Luis, Misuri, en el que los representantes de Fox se mostraron inconformes con la cita debido a varios problemas técnicos relacionados con el audio. Una nueva función de cine se llevó a cabo en un cine recién inaugurado en Dallas, Texas donde bien recibida; los errores de proyección se solventaron, lo que causó que la audiencia lograra sentir pánico mientras veía la película. Ante esto, Terry Rawlings, uno de los editores que estaban presentes en la presentación, mencionó: «Fue la presentación más increíble en la que jamás haya estado. Quiero decir, había gente gritando y corriendo fuera del cine». Se presentaron dos tráilers publicitarios para el público general. El primero consistía en una rápida y alternada sucesión de imágenes, las cuales tenían como música de fondo algunas se las piezas de Goldsmith que aparecieron en el filme Logan's Run. La segunda incluía una escena en la que se mostraba un huevo de gallina, en la que se escuchaba al tema principal de Alien. La cinta fue preestrenada en varias ciudades estadounidenses durante la primavera de 1979, mientras la frase «nadie puede oírte gritar en el espacio» servía como publicidad. La película no tuvo un estreno oficial en los Estados Unidos, a pesar de que muchos cinéfilos se aglomeraban por grupos para verla en el Grauman's Egyptian Theatre en Hollywood donde se acomodaron un gran número de modelos, escenarios y accesorios para promocionar su primera función. Varios fanáticos religiosos incendiaron un modelo del Space Jockey, el cual según creían, era una estatua hecha por obra del diablo. Alien tuvo un estreno formal en Reino Unido llevado a cabo en el Odeon Leicester Square el 6 de septiembre de 1979, pero no se estrenó en todo el país sino hasta el 13 de enero de 1980. En la lista siguiente se muestran las fechas de salida de la película en el ámbito internacional: Clasificación por edades Alien se estrenó oficialmente el 25 de mayo de 1979 a nivel mundial, y salió bajo la clasificación «R» en EE.UU, «X» en Reino Unido y «M» en Australia. En Reino Unido, sin embargo, la British Board of Film Classification por poco calificaba a la película como «AA», a pesar de que estaban conscientes de los elementos sexuales que aparecen en la cinta. Poco después Fox se retrajo de clasificar a la película como AA, pues consideró que era más apropiado una película de terror tuviera la clasificación X, pues así podría ser más rentable. Las razones principales por la que las organizaciones decidieron darle clasificaciones para adultos, radica en el hecho de su contenido sexual, violencia y contenido no apto para menores de edad; a continuación una tabla donde se muestran, por país, las clasificaciones de la película: Premios Alien ganó el premio a los «Mejores efectos visuales» y fue nominada a la categoría de «Mejor dirección de arte» durante la entrega de los premios Óscar en 1979. También ganó el premio Saturno para «Mejor película de ciencia ficción», «Mejor director» por parte de Ridley Scott y «Mejor actriz de reparto» para Veronica Cartwright, y fue nominada para la categoría de «Mejor actriz» para Sigourney Weaver, «Mejor vestuario y maquillaje» para Pat Hay, «Mejores efectos especiales» para Brian Johnson y Nick Allder, y por último «Mejor guion» para Dan O'Bannon. De igual manera también fue nominado en varios premios de la British Academy of Film and Television Arts, como «Mejor diseño de vestuario» para John Mollo, «Mejor edición» para Terry Rawlings, «Mejor actor de reparto» para John Hurt y también para la categoría «Mejor actor prometedor para un papel protagónico» para Sigourney Weaver. Asimismo ganó el premio Hugo a «Mejor presentación dramática», al igual que un «Caracol Plateado» para la categoría de «Mejores efectos especiales y cinematografía» en el Festival de Cine Internacional de San Sebastián; además, fue nominada por la British Society of Cinematographers por el trabajo de fotografía de Derek Vanlint. La banda sonora de Jerry Goldsmith recibió tres nominaciones para «Mejor banda sonora» en los Golden Globe Awards, un premio Grammy al «Mejor álbum de banda sonora para película, televisión u otro medio visual», además de un premio BAFTA por «Mejor música original». A continuación, una lista detallada con los premios que recibió el filme: |- |} Mercadotecnia Poco después de que Alien se estrenara en los cines, una gran cantidad de mercancías y diversos artículos relacionadas a las películas salieron a la venta para que coincidiera con su estreno. Una novelización escrita por Alan Dean Foster, fue adapatada a partir del guion de la cinta, la cual venía en dos ediciones: una para adultos y otra para niños. Con objeto de promocionar la película, la productora 20th Century Fox cedió los derechos para realizar una adaptación al cómic a la revista Heavy Metal, la cual contrató a Archie Goodwin (1937-1998) y Walter Simonson (1946) para realizar la adaptación. Esta se publicó durante 1979 en la revista con el título Alien: The Illustrated Story. Ese mismo año la editorial Bruguera publicó el cómic en España con el título Alien. La historia ilustrada. Con el estreno de Prometheus en 2012, Titan Books reeditó en Estados Unidos The Illustrated Story, con colores restaurados. En España, Diábolo Ediciones tradujo de nuevo y publicó la edición de Titan Books. Alien. La historia ilustrada se considera una de las mejores adaptaciones del cine al cómic. También en 1979 se publicaron dos libros describiendo el proceso de rodaje, como complemento del filme. El primero, The Book of Alien, contenía muchas fotografías del proceso de producción y detalles sobre cómo se realizó la película, mientras que el libro Giger's Alien incluía muchas de las obras artísticas de H. R. Giger usadas en la película. También se lanzó un disco con la banda sonora, el cual contenía varias de las piezas escritas por Goldsmith, en formato LP, además de un sencillo con la melodía principal de la película. Ambos discos se publicaron en 1980.McIntee, 38–39. Se lanzó a la venta un modelo a escala de doce pulgadas del Alien por parte de Model Products Corporation en los Estados Unidos y por Airfix en Reino Unido.McIntee, 39. Kenner por su parte, creó una figurilla de acción de tamaño completo de la criatura, además de producir un juego de mesa en la que los jugadores debían de ser los primeros en llegar a la lanzadera de escape mientras los Aliens custodiaban los pasadizos y conductos de ventilación de la Nostromo. Un disfraz oficial del Alien para Halloween comenzó a venderse en octubre de 1979. Muchos juegos para computadora se lanzaron a la venta, pero no sino hasta mucho tiempo después de que la película se estrenara. Recaudaciones Durante su primer fin de semana, del 25 al 28 de mayo de 1979, la película resultó ser todo un éxito comercial pues logró recaudar 3 527 881 USD en 91 salas de cine repartidas por todo los Estados Unidos. Una vez que fue estrenada a nivel mundial, las cifras corresponden a 5 312 945 USD divido en 613 salas repartidas en varios países; esta cantidad corresponde a la semana del 22 al 25 de junio del mismo año. La cinta se estrenó en un total de 713 salas de cine. Al final de sus proyecciones en los Estados Unidos, la cinta alcanzó 78 900 000 USD y 7 886 000 GBP en el Reino Unido. En total, se recaudaron 80 931 801 en los Estados Unidos y 24 000 000 USD internacionalmente, lo que suma 104 931 801 USD. Estas cantidades de dinero, le ha valido para convertirse en la 6.° película con mayores recaudaciones de 1979 y el 5.° largometraje de ciencia ficción con mayores ingresos en la Historia del cine. A continuación, una tabla en la que se muestran los países cuyos ingresos sobrepasan los 180 000 USD: Crítica La opinión sobre Alien fue mixta en un inicio. Sin embargo, algunos críticos que no se mostraban complacidos con el género de ciencia ficción, como Barry Norman de la serie Film de la BBC, se mostraron a favor de la temática de la cinta. Otros, sin embargo, no lo fueron tanto; los revisores de Variety y Sight and Sound, Vincent Canby y Leonard Maltin daban opiniones variadas y negativas. Una reseña de la editorial Time Out dijo que el filme era «un costal vacío de tretas cuyos precios de producción y su costoso fraude no pudieron disfrazar su escasa creatividad». En un episodio de 1980 del programa Sneak Previews en la que se discutieron varias películas de ciencia ficción de las décadas de 1950 y 1970, los críticos Gene Siskel y Roger Ebert se mostraron severos ante Alien. Ebert lo calificó de ser «fundamentalmente una casa intergaláctica embrujada de estilo thriller montada dentro de una nave espacial» y de ser una de las pocas películas del género en ser una «verdadera decepción» en comparación con Star Wars, Close Encounters of the Third Kind (1977) y 2001: A space Odyssey, aunque elogió la escena en la que la tripulación de la Nostromo explora el planeta alienígena, pues para él esta parte mostraba un «auténtico ingenio parte de la producción». Anglosajona y otros países Alien continúo recibiendo muchas críticas y elogios a lo largo de los años, en especial por su realismo y su singular atmósfera. Obtuvo el 96% de críticas positivas en el sito web de recopilación Rotten Tomatoes basándose en 82 reseñas, en tanto que Metacritic le dió a la versión del directo un 83% de aprobación con base a 22 reseñas. El interés mediático por la película reavivó, en parte, por el estreno de la versión del director en 2003. a pesar de que criticó negativamente a Alien en 1980, Roger Ebert la incluyó en su columna de «Grandes películas» en ese año, mencionando que se trataba de «la más influyente de las películas de acción modernas», elogiando su duración, ambiente y entornos: Uno de los más grandes fortalezas de Alien es el ritmo de su historia. Se toma su tiempo. Espera. Permite silencios —la majestuosa introducción fue compuesta por Jerry Goldsmith que incluye unos lejanos parloteos metálicos, apenas audibles—. Se infiere sobre la magnitud del descubrimiento que hace la tripulación, cosa que se va prefigurando paso a paso: la sintonización de una señal —¿es de peligro o de auxilio?—. El aterrizaje a una zona alienígena. La inquietud de Brett y Parker, quienes solo están interesados en recibir su sueldo. El toque maestro de la atmósfera sombría por la que los tripulantes se mueven, tanto que las luces de sus cascos apenas pueden traspasar la densidad de su entorno. La lóbrega silueta de la nave extraterrestre. El encuentro con el piloto alienígena, petrificado en su silla de comando. El extraordinario descubrimiento que hacen en el interior de la nave. —«Está lleno de ... huevos membranosos...»—. McIntee laureó el concepto de Alien pues la definió como «posiblemente la combinación definitiva entre los thrillers de terror con pizcas de ciencia ficción». También menciona, aún así, que es en primer plano una película de terror y en segundo, una de ciencia ficción, puesto que esta última por lo general tiende analizar la situación humana dentro de un contexto futurístico y cómo esta se relaciona con su medio. Alien, por otro lado, se enfoca en el acantonamiento de un grupo de personas siendo atacadas por un monstruo: «Se desarrolla en una nave espacial en el futuro, pero trata sobre personas que no quieren ser devoradas por un monstruoso animal babeante. Peor aún, más bien trata de un grupo de gente que busca no ser violada por un monstruoso animal babeante». Junto con Halloween y Viernes 13 (1980), la describe como un prototipo del género slasher; «la razón por la que es una buena película, es porque cautivó a los críticos, quienes junto al público casual, son por lo general los que desaprueban el género, además de que une en una síntesis todo aquello que causa escalofríos en las películas». Asimismo comenta que la variedad temática de la cinta ofrece un poco para todos los gustos: «Los fanáticos de los thrillers de corte hitchcockiano les gustará por su humor cítrico y su siniestro ambiente. Los gorehoundianos les gustará por el quebrantapechos. Los cinéfilos de ciencia ficción la amarán por su sólida decoración futurista y las máquinas sofisticadas. A los hombres les encantará por el elemento de supervivencia y las mujeres por no formar parte del personaje inútil que está en apuros».McIntee, 42. El crítico de Salon.com, Andrew O'Hehir, notó que Alien «contiene un profundo sentido existencialista que parece tratarse de un filme negro» y la elogia por sobre sus «cada vez más barrocas» secuelas ya que «es una película sobre la soledad humana que se encuentra en medio de la amoralidad que implica la creación de la vida. Es una perspectiva izquierdista setentera en la que ninguno de los problemas que aquejan a la Tierra durante el siglo XX —la división de clases, la explotación capitalista, la esclavitud tecnológica de la humanidad— se han solventado en lo más mínimo gracias a las incursiones de la humanidad en el espacio exterior». Después terminó comentando que «casi todos las películas de terror desde Alien se han torcido en cierta manera, aunque la mayoría de sus imitaciones se han enfocado más que nada en sus detalles —en un monstruo mecánico asesino que tiene una apariencia tanto vaginal como fálica; los goteantes y recónditos pasadillos de la Nostromo; esas imágenes biomecánicas tan impactantes de H. G. Giger— y se han olvidado de ese que tu puedes llamar zeitgeist homogéneo que presenta la película». thumb|230px|La mayoría de los críticos coincidían sobre la sugestiva temática [[Erotismo|sexual de la trama, al igual que el aparente entorno laberíntico de su etérea atmósfera sombría. De igual manera, otros especialistas comentaban sobre la relación que guarda la cinta con otras de la época, ya que el impacto que tuvo el largometraje fue inmenso. En la imagen se aprecia la portada de una revista con un sentido de terror y misterio, parecido a lo que experimenta Ripley durante la película.]] David Edelstein concluyó que «''Alien'' aún posee la llave del subgénero sobre "cuerpos terroríficos" que floreció —o, depende de tu punto de vista, consternó— en los setentas puesto que los diseños de Giger cubrían todos los caminos posibles que conducen a la ansiedad. Hombres atravesando puertas semejantes a vulvas, siendo embarazados a la fuerza y dando a luz a una estrepitosa y viscosa vagina colmilluda — ¿cómo piensas que reaccionarán? Esto es lo que David Cronenberg llamaría "la nueva chicha", una separación de los límites entre el hombre y la máquina, la máquina y el alien, y el hombre y el alien, cuyas irrupciones psicosexuales jamás han sido, gracias a Dios, reproducidas nuevamente». En 2002, Alien fue considerado como «estética, cultural e históricamente importante» por la National Film Preservation Board de los Estados Unidos, y la incluyeron en la National Film Registry de la Biblioteca del Congreso de los Estados Unidos para su preservación histórica junto con otras películas de 1979, como All That Jazz, Apocalypse Now, The Black Stallion y Manhattan. En 2008 el American Film Institute colocó a Alien en la 7.° posición dentro de la categoría de las mejores cintas de ciencia ficción, como parte de su listado AFI's 10 Top 10, en un programa especial de televisión de la CBS en la que se listan diez categorías distintas sobre las mejores películas clásicas del cine estadounidense. La lista se basó en un sondeo hecho a más de 1 500 artistas de cine, críticos e historiadores, en las que Alien quedó arriba de la cinta Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991) y justo debajo de otra película hecha por Ridley Scott, Blade Runner (1982). Ese mismo año, la revista Empire la colocó en la 33.° posición de su lista sobre las quinientas mejores películas de la Historia, la cual se basó en una encuesta realizada a 10 200 lectores, críticos y miembros de la industria cinematográfica. Hispanoamericana y española Al igual que el impacto recibido en su nativa Norteamérica, El octavo pasajero —subtítulo que se le dio al filme para ser distinguido de otros con la misma temática— fue bien recibido por los medios castellanos, muchos de los cuales se mostraron sorprendidos por su estructura argumental, la «latente paranoia en un medio laberíntico», sus escenas y el Alien en sí mismo; sin embargo, la mayoría de las reseñas en español fueron posteriores al lanzamiento de la película. El primero en comentar sobre la cinta fue Jordi Batlle Caminal, un editor del diario El País, ya que mencionó que era una «obra maestra, filme hermoso, tenebroso, tenso, angustioso cuento gótico de horror por cuyas arterias y espeluznantes pasillos corren fantasmas de Conrad y Lovecraft. Es el suspense sobrecogedor, el más sobrecogedor de los últimos tiempos». El sitio Decine21.com comentó que «en el verano de 1979 algo cambió en el cine. Nunca hasta entonces una película de ciencia ficción había sido tan siniestra y terrorífica, nada que ver con la claridad cristalina, aséptica y también inquietante de la película con mayor impacto del género: 2001: una odisea del espacio», añadiendo que la mayor parte de la película presenta muchos tonos tenebrosos y singulares que le dan un toque especial al argumento. Alegando que «existen una infinidad de películas sobre lo mismo —ficción, terror y extraterrestres—, pero Alien ofrece algo distinto», CINeol.com ofrece una reseña sobre los puntos importantes del filme, puntuándolo con 5 estrellas. Comentando sobre la relación con otras películas de la época, y denotando que Alien se desliga de muchos otros conceptos recurrentes dentro del género, ElCriticón.com escribe que «una admirable disposición visual dentro de una trama centrada en el natural sentido de supervivencia en un medio inhóspito (el "malvado" Alien simplemente está defendiendo su vida), aunque no puede evitar temas coyunturales a la época y una meliflua ilustración de caracteres, inmersos en lo realmente importante, extremar la peligrosa situación en la que se hallan»; partiendo del hecho de otras cintas de terror tienen que ver con el asesinato e intriga, la reseña muestra que lo importante en esta cinta no es eso, sino la importancia que cada uno de los tripulantes le da a la criatura. La QuintaDimensión.com comentó sobre lo anterior pues dice que «la vida ordinaria de un grupo de personas comunes y corrientes se transforma monstruosamente al tener que combatir a un engendro completamente desconocido. Por ejemplo, cuando tienes que enfrentarte a un perro en la calle, a tu suegra, a un mal compañero de trabajo (o de escuela) o a un ladrón, por lo menos tienes una idea de cuáles son sus intenciones y de esta manera piensas como defenderte», sin embargo, dado que la trama se desarrolla en el espacio exterior cualquier ayuda sería por lo menos, inexistente; sumado la impresión que causa el entorno de la cinta, la reseña puntúa con 10 a Alien. Liliana Saéz de ElEspectadorImaginario.com, menciona que a diferencia de otras cintas del género como E.T.: El extraterrestre (1982) en las que los alienígenas se pintan de una manera amigable y tierna, en esta ocasión el que da título a la película es de hecho el enemigo principal de los protagonistas. Además comenta que es «por fin una mujer la que se encarga de hacerle frente a esta amenaza, que no solo la condena a ella sino a toda la raza humana». Una reseña hecha por otro periodista de El País, escribe que es «Un clásico incontestable ... un título imprescindible del cine americano del último medio siglo». Otra reseña, hecha por la OffOffCrítica menciona que «Tiene algún que otro susto fácil, pero en ningún caso estúpido, aunque en cualquier caso, no juega con eso. Lo que hay en todo momento es suspense provocado por el terror hacia lo desconocido, encarnado en un bicho que, muy sabiamente, no empieza a ser algo tangible y concreto hasta el último tramo de la película. ... Un tema como muy kafkiano, mantenido discretamente subordinado a la trama principal sin caer en pedantes divagaciones», haciendo referencia al contenido filosófico que El octavo pasajero presenta. Finalmente, ElArlequín.com comentó que «si uno se atiene al diálogo, el mismo es fluido pero bastante genérico (no hay nada memorable en los parlamentos del filme). En cambio Alien funciona más como una serie de esqueletos de escenas, en donde el director se encarga de llenar los blancos», razón que dio a partir de una relación que encontró con el libro Podemos recordarlo por usted al por mayor de Philip K. Dick, obra que O'Bannon y Shuset adaptaron para Total Recall. Versión del director de 2003 En 2003 20th Century Fox estaba preparando la caja recopilatoria de The Alien Quadrilogy, la cual incluía Alien y las otras tres secuelas. Además, tendría las versiones alternativas de cada una de las películas a manera de «ediciones especiales» y «versiones del director». Fox le sugirió a Scott que remasterizara y restaurara ciertas tomas que habían sido cortadas de la versión final de Alien, para que pudieran incluir una versión extendida de la cinta. Después de ver la edición terminada, Scott pensó que era demasiado larga y decidió que era mejor recortarla a una versión más pequeña: Después de ver la edición extendida de la cinta, creí que esta era demasiado larga y que su duración estaba exagerada. Después de todo, fue por una razón por la que recorté todas esas escenas en 1979. Sin embargo, bajo la premisa de darle a los fanáticos una nueva experiencia con Alien, consideré que debía haber un punto medio adecuado. Así que decidí acortar esa versión tan larga en una edición más dinámica y pulida del filme. Para fines comerciales, esta versión fue la que se llamó «Versión del director». Esta versión contenía cuatro minutos extras de tomas eliminadas, pero para adaptarlas a la cinta original se tuvieron que recortar otros cinco minutos, lo que hacía que la película durara un minuto menos que la versión original.McIntee, 40. Se realizaron muchos cambios menores, como algunos efectos de sonido, mientras que la algunas escenas inéditas como la toma en la que Ripley se encuentra con la crisálida de Dallas y Brett mientras escapa de la Nostromo se arreglaron digitalmente. Fox decidió estrenarla en cines, y debutó el 31 de octubre de 2003. La recopilación de Alien Quadrilogy salió el 2 de diciembre del mismo año, la que englobaba ambas versiones de la película junto con nuevos comentarios hechos por todo el equipo de producción además de otros contenidos especiales y un documental llamado The Beast Within: The Making of Alien. Cada película fue lanzada en DVD por separado, en el cual ya venían ambas versiones de cada una. Scott se dio cuenta de que le agradó la versión original de Alien diciendo que «por alguna u otra razón, siento que la versión original de Alien fue impecable. Y aún me sigo sintiendo así» y también mencionó que la cinta que salió en cines en 1979 «continúa siendo mi preferida». También a dicho que considera a las dos como «cortes de director», aunque remarca que la de 1979 es la mejor que pudo haber hecho en aquella época. La edición Alien Quadrilogy permitió que Alien obtuviera un cierto número de premios y nominaciones. Esta ganó el premio de la DVDX Exclusive Awards por «Mejores comentarios» y «Mejor DVD en general», «Mejor película clásica» y fue nominada a las categorías «Mejor detrás de cámaras» y «Mejor diseño de menús». Igualmente ganó el premio Sierra a «Mejor DVD», fue nominada al Premio Saturno para «Mejor colección de DVD» y para un Golden Satellite Award para «Mejores extras en un DVD» y «Mejor DVD en general». Tanto la versión original como la del director salieron a la venta en 2010, pudiéndose adquirir de manera individual o como parte del conjunto Alien Anthology. Asimismo, este compendio es considerado como uno de los más completos en cuanto a información adicional se refiere respecto a la serie fílmica. Secuelas El éxito comercial de Alien permitió que 20th Century Fox financiara otras tres secuelas directas que serían producidas durante los próximos 18 años, cada una de las cuales tendría escritores y directores diferentes. Weaver fue la única actriz del reparto principal en participar en las subsiguientes cintas, y la historia de su personaje Ripley en la que se encuentra con diversos Aliens se convirtió en el eje principal de la serie. La película de James Cameron, Aliens, el regreso (1986), se enfocó más a la acción y narra cómo Ripley regresa al planetoide con un grupo de marines a pelear contra legiones de Aliens. En Alien 3 (1992), dirigida por David Fincher, tenía una temática nihilista y en ella, la suboficial se encuentra atrapada en un planeta mientras se enfrenta a los Alien; en un intento por salvar a sus camaradas, la mujer se sacrifica con el fin de evitar de que la criaturas se multipliquen. La cinta de Jean-Pierre Jeunet, Alien Resurrection (1997), se observa como Ripley resucita en el futuro mediante clonación, con el fin de combatir aún más xenomorfos. upright|thumb|right|[[Sigourney Weaver se convirtió en la actriz estelar de la serie Alien, pues interpretó su papel como Ripley en otras tres secuelas, en 1987 y 1997. Sin embargo, ella no apareció en los crossovers de los años 2000, pero ha mantenido su interés en retomar su papel en una quinta entrega de Alien.]] La gran aceptación de la franquicia causó que se fabricaran numerosas novelas, cómics, videojuegos, juguetes y demás mercancías que aparecieron con el paso del tiempo. Algunos de estos productos aparecieron debido al cómic de estilo crossover Alien vs. Predator, en la que se muestra como los Alien se enfrentan al personaje titular de la serie Predator. Una serie de películas surgió como consecuencia de lo anterior, iniciando con Alien vs. Predator (2004), de Paul W. S. Anderson y la cinta de Colin y Greg Strause, Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem (2007), en las que se deja de lado al personaje de Ripley para enfocarse en una línea argumental diferente que toma lugar durante los años 2000. La fecha en la que ocurren los acontecimientos de Alien no se mencionan en la película, pero en el primer esbozo del guion se menciona que transcurre en el año 2087. McIntee, 23. Sin deseos de aparecer en una precuela, Weaver ha expresado su interés en reunirse de nuevo con Scott para revivir a su personaje en alguna otra película de Alien. En el compilatorio de Alien Quadrology (2003), en la sección de comentarios del DVD de Alien, ella y Scott mencionaron la posibilidad de realizar otra película, pues Weaver dijo: «Hay un anhelo por una quinta entrega, algo que yo nunca me imaginé ... es bastante difícil recrear una quinta historia que sea inédita e insólita ... pero he querido regresar de nuevo al espacio exterior ... creo que una aventura espacial es justo lo que ocupamos, ya que la Tierra se está volviendo macabra ... así que hemos estado hablando de esto, pero de manera muy general». Scott remarcó que si la serie continuaba, la vía más lógica para explicar la serie, sería explorar los orígenes del Space Jockey y de los Aliens. Weaver aprobó esta idea, diciendo que «Creo que sería genial volver atrás, porque siempre me he planteado esa pregunta muchas veces: "¿De dónde vino el Alien?" La gente realmente quiere saberlo de una manera muy concreta». David Giler mencionó que él, Walter Hill y Gordon Carroll, los productores de las primero cinco cintas de la serie, no estarían dispuestos a producir otra película si esta no tratase sobre el hogar de los Alien y Weaver retomara su papel —sin embargo, Hill regresó para producir Requiem—. Weaver, en cambio, indicó que sólo regresaría a su personaje si Scott o Cameron fueran los directores.McIntee, 264. Cameron había estado trabajando en una quinta historia para la serie en la que se exploraba el origen de las criaturas, pero abandonó esta labor una vez que se enteró de que Fox estaba comprando los derechos de Alien vs. Predator, lo que para él era «un asesinato para la autenticidad de la serie». Weaver continuó expresando su deseo para participar de nueva cuenta en el proyecto, pues en 2008 comentó que «Definitivamente haría otra película si tengo como director a alguien como Ridley Scott y la idea de la historia es buena. Ridley está emocionado por esto». En julio de 2009 20th Century Fox anunció que Jon Spaihts había sido contratado para redactar un guion sobre una precuela de Alien, la cual Scott se encargaría de dirigir. El guion fue reescrito por Scott y por Damon Lindelof. La película se llamó ''Prometheus, y entró en producción a inicios de mayo de 2011, y fue estrenada a mediados de 2012. Scott comentó sobre el lanzamiento de la nueva cinta, mencionando que: «Mientras Alien fue el punto de partida para comenzar este proyecto, el proceso creativo evolucionó en algo único, en un universo lleno de mucha mitología en la que la historia principal toma lugar. Los fanáticos más acérrimos podrán reconocer las hebras del ADN de Alien, por decirlo así, pero los conceptos que embistieron esta cinta son novedosos, extensos y estimulantes». El argumento adyacente a la escena donde el equipo se encuentra con el Space Jockey, se desarrolla en esa misma película, una pseudoprecuela que intenta dar una explicación a la nave abandonada y su piloto, la cual transcurre 30 años antes de que la Nostromo aterrizara al planetoide; sin embargo, Lindelof mencionó que si bien se encuentra en el mismo universo, el filme toma un camino diferente al mostrado en la película principal, ya que en sus palabras menciona: «Una precuela verdadera debería dar paso en su esencia [sic] a los sucesos de la primera película, pero quisimos alejarnos de la fuente original, pues presentamos nuevos personajes, en un contexto totalmente diferente, a pesar de que toma lugar dentro del mismo universo ficticio». Véase también * Aliens, el regreso * Alien vs. Depredador * Prometheus Notas Bibliografía * * Referencias Galería Alien-1979-screen-3.jpg Night-refinery.jpg Ridley Scott by Gage Skidmore.jpg Alien_(1979)_-_main_cast.jpg fotoalien.jpg Alien_(1979)_-_The_Alien.jpg Alien_model_filming.jpg Alien_(1979)_-_space_jockey.jpg Jerry_Goldsmith_2.jpg Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de Ciencia Ficción Categoría:Películas de monstruos Categoría:Películas de 1979 Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Ridley Scott Categoría:Películas ganadoras y nominadas al Oscar